Passion of the Guardiane
by Voltalia the Majestic One
Summary: Behold, this is the sequel to "An Unexpected Child" and "All in the Family." When a wormhole shows up and threatens to destroy the universe as everyone knows it, it is up to fate to remind Marguerite AKA Mistress Minor of her destiny as the Guardiane. Join her and her friends as they go into space to save the universe.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Behold, the final entry in the Guardiane Trilogy! I'm so excited to get to work on this one. This prologue is basically an exposition on what's happened since after ****_All in the Family_****. Please remember to review this and if necessary, favorite it!**

**-Voltalia**

It has now been six years since the Second Great War ended. Over these years, Marguerite (AKA Mistress Minor) Warden and Lord Stingray eloped and had two children of their own: five-year-old Augustus Nero and four-year-old Hippolyta Circe Stingray. Out of the two children, momma's boy Augustus (Gustus for short) was spoiled rotten by his father with beer, manly toys, and other such luxuries a boy would want. He bore a great resemblance to his mother: the same facial features she had, the same black hair she had, and also the same build which she had gotten from her father. All this except for the fact that he also sported gills on his neck, no doubtedly drawing unwanted attention from jerkholes other than his father. Hippolyta (Lyta for short), with the exception of only having nostrils and having a more masculine build, also resembled her mother a great deal, but with any other features she may've gotten from daddy being somewhat subtle. She was neutral when it came to which parent she loved best of all. Frankly to her, she didn't care all that much since they spoiled her rotten as well.

Marguerite's co-wardens and kid twin siblings, Zenobia and Hiram, grew more and more different from one another, as they were wont to do. Zeena, for example, had practically become another clone of their mother Mistress Major: harsh, cruel, and practically cold-blooded but with a bit more of a laid-back attitude and warmth towards her own family. Her sex and love lives were practically nonexistent, for she wanted to focus more on her job as prison warden than on such silly things like romance and coitus. Hiram, on the other hand, was getting to be more and more like his father each passing day. In fact, his quirks and whatnot were almost identical to Warden's, right down to having an active sex life and an active libido. His girlfriend, the dominant rowdy Bengali-American Opal, was a satisfactor for his sexual needs as well as a discreet Oepidus complex. And like with his parents' relationship, his own with Opal got off to a rough start, only minus the Spanish flies and the bet.

And then there was Felix (or as was his preferrable name, Finn), the youngest of the four siblings. Poor, poor Finn had suffered so much in just those six years alone. It started with his mother dying from the recoil of her magic gun and his father burning himself to death shortly after. He could remember everything, every goddamn thing that happened that day, that fateful day as much as he didn't want to. Recurring nightmares and the drugs he took to numb down his emotions kept him from sleeping even a wink. He went from being a fragile-minded carefree child to an angry, self-indulgent, extremely overreactive teen. He trusted no one, except his transsexual surrogate mother Alice, outside his family, not even his own brother-in-law. He was paranoid, painfully paranoid, so much so that he was convinced the world was out to hurt him. Any problem he had, he dealt with it by overreacting and screaming of how unacceptable and unjust it was. Some people did not see any hope of him recovering any time soon, but Alice wanted to help him no matter what because it was her duty to look after him and make sure he was alright.

It was sometime around noon when Mistress Minor got out of bed after sulking denial over being orphaned for all these years.

_Dad and Mom's deaths have left a huge hole in my heart._ she thought. _Everyone, except for Finn, has adjusted without them and for them, life goes on. But as for me, I'm still on edge. Why is it so hard to forget them and move on?_

She had more important things to deal with, after all, like providing care for Gustus and Lyta. Speaking of which, she hadn't seen them all day. She figured they were probably with their father, so she headed out to look for them. When looking for them, she suddenly bumped into Ariel, the reddish-brunette oldest daughter and child of Jared and Cherice.

"Mistress, how wonderful to see you!" Ariel exclaimed out of excitement. "Where are you going?"

"I'm looking for Gustus and Lyta." Mistress Minor replied. "Have you seen them?"

"Yeah, I think they were..." Ariel was going to say while pointing at a door that led to another room.

"Yeah, thanks." Mistress Minor hastily said.

"Mistress, what's wrong?" Ariel asked. "I know you're hiding something. Are you planning to fire me? Please don't fire me, Mistress!"

"Not at all, Ariel." Mistress Minor assured her longtime friend. "I'm just... have you ever felt like crying some time after a tragedy?"

Ariel thought for a minute and said, "Well, now that you mention it..."

"I didn't think so." Mistress Minor sighed. "My God, it's only been over half a decade since the Second Great War ended, but I can still remember it like it was yesterday."

"I know." Ariel rejoined. "Dad tells me he feels guilty about not stopping your father from going through with his self-immolation."

"He told me, too." her superior choked a bit on tears. "I need to go, Ariel. My children are waiting for me."

"Of course, of course!" Ariel said. "I hope we'll talk like this again."

But Mistress Minor already ran off.

"Heh. I can't imagine what those kids of hers would do without their mom..." Ariel muttered to herself.

She was trudging back to her parents' room when she heard someone coming in from Superjail's front entrance.

"W-Who's there?" she asked as unfamiliar footsteps stepped into hearing range.


	2. Chapter 1

Ariel turned her head around to see General Stars 'n Stripes and his troops.

"Uh, can I help you?" she asked timidly.

"Yes'm." a troop replied softly, as if talking to a young girl. "We are looking for a threat to the United States. A threat named Stingray."

"It's Lord Stingray and you can't have him!" Ariel shouted.

"Tell us where he is or there will be hell to pay!" the same troop threatened.

"O-okay, okay!" Ariel relented. "He's-he's over there behind that door." She pointed to a metal door.

"Damnit, Ariel!" someone doing a Mark Hamill impression shouted. "Why would you betray me like this?"

The troops rushed over to the metal door and kicked it down.

"'Lord' Stingray?" General Stars 'n Stripes asked out loud.

"Yes?" he responded.

"My troops and I come with word from the President that you are under house arrest."

"Pardon?"

"Yes, you filthy scum. House arrest."

"Under what charges?"

* * *

"Terrorism, one hundred plus counts of murder (my mother included), one hundred plus counts of kidnapping, almost total enslavery of foreign military forces and almost utterly destroying Cuba's fabulous image!" Cuban leader Fidel Avila II was shouting before a panel of American legislators. "I will not rest until everyone at Superjail feels the wrath of justice! Justice!"

"Well, hold on there, Mr. Avila." an American legislator said. "We tried doing the same thing with the Second Great War for fifteen years and all it's done is leave our economy in shambles and the President's reputation at stake."

"Mr. Legislator..." Fidel said grimly. "My mother was killed during that war. If I was her, I'd want someone to avenge my death and restore Cuba to its former glory. I'd want justice!"

"And yes, we are very sorry to hear about your mother, Fidel." the legislator said. "God rest her soul. But I'm afraid we will no longer lend our services to your country. The ship's already sailed and we can't afford to help anyone go to war at this point. However, we are in the middle of bringing back the Alien and Sedition Act. You're familiar with this law, correct?"

"Yes, sir. Your country passed that law when it was still young. It was made to keep your people from criticizing anything about the government and to imprison or deport anyone you perceived to be a threat to this country."

"Exactly. But this time, this law will be directed at anyone and everyone who's been affiliated with Superjail before, during, or after the Second Great War. You may hunt down the micro-nation leaders yourself, but again, we'll not help you. Not anymore."

"You will no longer lend your services? That's outrageous!" Fidel slammed his fist onto his table. "Remember this well, stupid Americans. There will be no peace between our countries so long as Warden and Mistress Major's children live. I vow that-"

"Oop. Would you look at the time?" one of the other legislators asked. "It's lunch break."

"What?" Fidel asked outrageously. "You're going on lunch break while I'm in the middle of a speech?"

"Well, since our economy is on the brink of going into another Great Depression, we have to cut back on important group meetings to the point where they last about forty-five minutes." this other legislator answered.

"What? That doesn't make any sense!" Fidel protested.

"Sorry. That's just how we're dealing with this situation." a third legislator said.

"Well, how many times will you be on break?" Fidel asked.

"Git, Mr. Avila, before we get security on you." another legislator demanded.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is so short, but I've got the last days of my Psyhology class and the end of summer break to be concerned about. Besides, I can't be on here all the time. (It leaves no time for other things in life.) I hope you understand.**

**-Voltalia**

Meanwhile, back at Superjail, Mistress Minor was still looking for her children Gustus and Lyta. She thought it hard to believe that those kids would run off without her knowledge. She roamed around until she heard a little girl cry out, "Mommy! Something's wrong with Finn!"

Right away, Mistress Minor could tell that it was her daughter. She ran to the source of the cry: a freakishly-strong titanium door that led to a small concrete room. What she saw shocked her: Lyta and Gustus had chained up Finn, who seemed more spaced out than ever and was struggling violently to break out.

"He tried to attack Lyta, Mom." Gustus said. "Just look at her. She's crying." He pointed to his kid sister, who was indeed wailing and shedding tears.

Mistress Minor diverted her attention from her son and focused on her brother.

"Finn, why did you try to attack Lyta?" Mistress Minor asked softly out of concern. "Are you losing your mind?"

"Help me, Maggie!" Finn cried. "Take me home!"

"Finn, you are home. Now please calm down."

"The light. You must take me to it. Please take me to it!"

"The light? As in...? No, no, no! I'm not helping you take your own life!"

"You have to take me to the light! There's still time!"

"Again, I'm not helping you go to the 'light.' I don't want to help you do it."

"It's coming, Maggie! Don't you get it? The light's coming! And it's coming for the hole!"

"I don't want to talk about cumming lights anymore, Finn. Stop this now!"

Suddenly, Finn leaned himself against his sister and pressed his chin between her cleavage.

"Remember, Marguerite." he said. "Remember, remember, remember..."

"Kids, we may have to get Finn some psychiatric help." Mistress Minor reluctantly said. "Clearly, these are dangerous waters we're treading on."


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Welp, summer break's just about over and I feel like crying. But I've got learning to drive, a Bruno Mars concert, and (hopefully) a trip to Lake Texoma to look forward to as well. And then there's school, which may or may not be a factor into delayed updates. Enjoy anyway.**

**-Voltalia**

"I just don't know, Minor." Lord Stingray said. "Are you sure Finn was talking about you having to help him commit suicide?"

"My Lord, Finn told me to take him to the 'light.'" Mistress Minor answered angrily. "If that doesn't scream suicide, then I don't know what does. You probably remember Dad's attempts at taking his own life, right? Sure, he may've annoyed the hell out of you most of the time, but you can still see him positioning himself at the very end of the balcony when the war was still going on, yes?"

"Ugh. Minor, sweet chunks, why would I want to remember him doing that?" Lord Stingray answered with another question. "I'm trying to forget it ever happened."

"Because that's what Finn talking about the 'light' reminds me of." Mistress Minor tearfully said. "I don't want to see him going down that road. This is very important to me, my Lord. Please help me help him."

"Sorry. I'm just a bit angry because I've been placed under house arrest." he apologized.

"Under house arrest? By who?" his lady asked.

Before Lord Stingray could answer however, Alice and another trans-woman entered, followed by Anais Kipper (ne Jacobson) and her husband and children. Around the same time, the Doctor and Ultraprison's sixty-something-year-old twin North Korean-Chinese-American Nurses entered as well.

"Alice, take her away!" Finn shouted. "Take that mannish woman away now! She is UNACCEPTABLLLLLLEEEEEEE!"

Upon hearing that remark, the blonde slender ethereal Cuban trans-woman Solange shed a single tear. She then began to cry immediately afterwards.

"Finn!" Alice shouted. "She's been through enough hell already. Don't make this any worse for her." She turned to Solange. "Don't cry, Sol. The boy didn't mean it. He's just grumpy because we have him under suicide watch."

"I'm only 24, Ali." Solange said. "You don't need to pander to me."

"I hate to interrupt, but how's Finn?" Anais suddenly asked the Doctor.

"Vell..." the Doctor began. "Ve're not really sure vat's actually wrong vith him, but until ve do, ve'll have him under our vatch 24/7."

"WHY?!" Finn asked outrageously. "When are you going to let me out of here?!"

"I don't know." Mistress Minor answered while shaking her head.

"Marguerite, you let your father out of here now!" Finn screamed.

"Wait, 'father?'" Anais asked, confused. "I don't understand."

"Of course you wouldn't understand!" Finn screamed again. "You've never burned to death and taken over someone's body like I have. I'm the Warden for God's sake!"

"Son of a bitch..." Lord Stingray muttered to himself. "Now he thinks he's his dead father."

"I don't know about you, but I think Finn's developed schizophrenia. I'm not sure..." Anais said uncertainly. She turned her attention to the Doctor. "Please help this boy, doctor."

"Right zen!" the Doctor proclaimed. "Ve must hook him up to zis new thought machine."

"And where is the machine?" one of the Nurses asked.

"Ah, zanks for reminding me, mein Liebe." the Doctor replied. "Eet es next door."

"Thank you." the other Nurse said.

The Nurses left to retrieve the thought machine.

"Now then, we wait." the Doctor said once more.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I'm no longer in Psychology class. I'm done! Yay! But anyway, I've finally got this chapter up and yes, I'm dragging the multiverse into this. Hooray for universe-travel!**

**-Voltalia**

Meanwhile, Fidel Avila II was sitting across a long table toward a nearly middle-aged woman and her young Danish intern. The middle-aged woman was buxom-and-white haired, slender notorious feminazi South African-American senator Charlotte Lucien; her Danish intern was the also slender twenty-something brunette Bertha Larsson.

She was almost always a tragedian in life, Bertha was. As her superior had once explained, Bertha was lucky to have been born at all when her mother had a near-death experience during childbirth. Mrs. Larsson blamed it on her ne'er-do-well husband and shamed her only daughter into straying away from men in general. Bertha said that was why Charlotte subjugated her in the first place; she was ashamed to admit that she hated having the strawman feminist point-of-view shoved down her throat.

"You're lucky I'm only joining forces with you because of our hatred for Superjail, Mr. Avila." Charlotte bitterly growled. "If I had my way, all those sloths that our species calls men would be in concentration camps right now."

"Now, Ms. Lucien." Fidel began. "I'm honored you've chosen to make an exception for me. But mainly, we're doing this because I want justice for my mother. Together, we can be justice!"

"You meant 'revenge,' right?" Charlotte asked suspiciously as she raised an eyebrow.

"Justice, revenge, whatever. They're the same concept." answered Fidel with all of his confidence. "Now I believe word had gotten out that Mistress Minor's brother Finn was under suicide watch for some reason. What if I was to suggest that we use him to lure her, her sister, her other brother and their crew into a trap in another universe?"

"We don't have another universe, do we?" Bertha asked curiously.

"You've never heard of the multiverse theory?" Fidel and Charlotte asked simultaneously out of genuine shock.

The Danish woman shrank back into her seat from humiliation.

"Let me explain, my darling." Fidel began. "The multiverse theory states that there are an infinite number of universes besides this one. Each universe is different from the rest, whether slightly or radically different. For example, in one universe where J.F.K survived being shot down in 1963, the Vietnam War only lasted a decade and the United States engaged in actual war with the Soviet Union, thus sinking the entire world into an economic crisis. And in another universe, Germany won World War II and Europe turned into a Nazi regime."

"Interesting..." Bertha gasped in awe and horror.

"In that case, which universe would you like to lure our enemies into?" Charlotte asked.

"I want to lure them into a universe where despite having advanced technology, the world has reverted back to medieval times."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. That universe is also overrun with mutated rats and resurrected prehistoric animals..."

"Alright. Now how do we lure Finn away?"

"Oh, we'll think of something..."


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long. I've been busy with stuff lately and Superjailfan101's life is a bit much for him to handle right now. Oh, don't worry. He'll be back... in a few weeks or so.**

**-Voltalia**

Back at Superjail, the Doctor and the twin Nurses were busy suicide watching over Finn. They had just hooked Finn up onto the thought machine and were going to be asking him some questions. The other people with them in the room were Anais Kipper and her husband Phil, their children Paris and Stanley, Alice and Solange.

"Okay, Finn." one of the Nurses began to speak. "We're going to ask you a few questions and whatever you're thinking will appear on that screen." She pointed at the thought machine, a large television-like device.

"Shall we begin?" the other Nurse, Park Eun Kyung, asked the Doctor.

"Ja!" he exclaimed in joy. "Uh, Anais, why don't you start?"

"Okay..." the forty-two-year-old mother began. "Finn, what are you thinking right now?"

He just stood, trying to come up with an answer, when something on the thought machine appeared. It read, "I want to have relations with a dragon just to see how it feels."

"You want...to have sex with...a dragon?" Anais asked in shock.

"What?" Finn asked back in just as much shock. "I never said that!"

"But your mind did." the first Nurse, Park Kyung Mi, said.

"Isn't science embarrassing?" Eun Kyung asked Finn.

"I did not think that up!" Finn yelled. "THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!"

The thought machine rebutted with, "Um, yes you did, twit."

Paris and Solange were snickering like hell until Anais glared at them. Paris blushed like she had just farted while Solange just stood and said nothing. Finn twitched a bit afterward and was asked another question. This one was, "What do you really think of your surrogate mother?", from the thirty-nine-year-old slick-haired sooty black mustachioed Phil Kipper.

"I..." Finn was starting off, sweating nervously.

The thought machine replied with, "Alice makes me horny."

"Huh?" Solange asked out of reply and turned to Alice.

"Finn..." Alice blushed furiously now. "I had no idea you felt that way about me... But I've always seen you as my son..."

"UNACCEPTABLE!" Finn screamed at the Doctor and Nurses. "Change the subject now!"

"Oh my..." the Nurses replied ala George Takei as they faced each other.

"Alright, zat's enough." the Doctor said just then. "Let's move on to ze real questions."

"Hey, Stan." Paris whispered to her younger bro. "Remind me to ask if he masturbates while sleeping."

The thought machine replied with, "Yes."

"DAMN YOU, THOUGHT MACHINE!" Finn screamed again.

"I love this thing." Paris giggled.

At that moment, they heard someone approaching the door from the outside.

"H-hi. Can I help you?" Anais asked when she opened the door.


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Ah, God bless the fleeting days of summer. Well, this chapter will really get things moving now. I hope you all are excited now!**

**-Voltalia**

"Uh, h-hello?" Anais squeaked out when she found herself face-to-face with Fidel Avila II and Charlotte Lucien.

"Hello, Mrs. Kipper." Fidel greeted in a friendly manner. "I'm here with a psychiatrist. Her name is Dr. Charlotte Lucien."

"Aren't you the son of Acacia Castro-Avila?" Anais asked curiously. "Because I'm pretty sure that the name 'Leader Acacia' rang a bell to me. Not to mention I read that she only had one child."

"Yes, I am Leader Acacia's son." he answered proudly. "And no, you read that wrong. It's she only had one _son_. I had a few sisters as well."

"Well, what are you doing here?" Anais asked again. "Aren't you preparing to go to war with Superjail again?"

"Those are just rumors the United States (specifically, FOX News) is pulling out of its ass." he replied quickly. "No, I'm here because I'm deeply concerned about Mistress Minor's brother."

"Which one?"

"The youngest. Felix Woodrow."

"And why are you so concerned about Finn now?"

"One, I was hoping to mend the patches between our two countries and hopefully stop the United States from posting bullshit about glorious Cuba. And two, I have a soft spot for people with mental illnesses and it's hard not to help them when many of the Cubans who fought in the Second Great War currently have post-traumatic stress disorder."

"I appreciate the offer, but I'm afraid we're better off taking matters into our own hands." Anais apologized.

"I understand. May we come in anyway?" he asked politely.

Anais thought for a minute before finally letting the Cuban leader and the South African-American woman in.

"Mr. Avila, sir?" Solange asked in surprise.

"Yes, 'tis I. Good to see you again, Solomon Lopez." Fidel replied in all earnest.

"My name's Solange now, sir." she said, slightly pissed.

"My apologies." Fidel said back. "Anyway, where's young Felix?"

"He's right zere." the Doctor answered, pointing to Finn who was hooked to the thought machine.

"Hello there, Felix." Fidel greeted the seventeen-year-old boy when he came up to him. "Do you remember me? I'm Leader Acacia's son Fidel."

"SOMEONE GET HIM AWAY FROM ME!" Finn screamed in fear. "HE'S UNACCEPTABLE! HE'S THE ONE WHO WILL KILL US ALL!"

"C-calm down there, Felix." Fidel said. "I'm just here with Dr. Lucien to observe your therapy."

"NO!" Finn screamed still.

"Okay then, Fidel." Anais chuckled nervously. "Move aside. We were about to ask him some more questions. The last questions we had, they were just for fun."

"Alright then." Charlotte finally said. "Proceed."

"Okay, Finn." Park Eun Kyung began. "Can you tell us your name?"

"Felix Woodrow Warden." Finn responded simply.

However, the text that appeared shortly after on the thought machine simply read "Ursa Warden."

"Ursa?" Solange asked aloud. "Who's that?"

"His mother..." Anais answered with an aside. "...Mistress Major..."

"Mistress Major?" Fidel asked himself softly.

"Ask him ze next vone, Kyung Mi." the Doctor prompted the other Nurse before setting Eun Kyung aside.

"Um...Finn." Park Kyung Mi began. "After the Second Great War, where did you go after you flew over the Atlantic Ocean?"

"I think..." Finn was trying to answer uncertainly.

The thought machine's response was "To Madagascar."

"Madagascar?" Charlotte asked in confusion.

"Once you reached Madagascar, what happened?" Kyung Mi asked again.

"Uh..." Finn tried to respond.

Once again, the thought machine answered. This time, it said "Mistress Major and I encountered a portal..."

"Interesting..." Fidel mused to himself.

"A portal?" Phil Kipper asked in moderate confusion. "To where, exactly?"

"To another universe..." the thought machine answered Phil.

Fidel's eyes widened in excitement, but his face was completely expressionless. He shook his hand and asked the Doctor to take Finn aside for an intermission.

"Vell, I vanted to ask more questions..." the Doctor thought aloud. "But I suppose it'd be unfair not to give ze boy a break."

"Excellent." Fidel simply replied. "Come on, Felix. Time to go out."

Fidel reluctantly followed Fidel and Charlotte outside. As he did, the others watched him. When the threesome departed at last, the remainder started discussing over the thought machine's readings. However, they hadn't an idea of what the readings had to do with anything or if it meant that Finn was now possessed by the spirits of his deceased parents.


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Welp, I start school in a week and so I may not go on here very often from that point on.**

**-Voltalia **

Meanwhile, in Washington D.C., the POTUS (President of the United States) had called forth several CIA agents and almost one-third of the Presidental Cabinet. President Tarquinius Crotalus, in spite of where his name came from, was not at all ruthless, dictating or intimidating. In fact, the only reason he was president at all was because of his mother, a former President herself, who set him up as such due to his charisma and political intelligence.

"This is an emergency meeting, gentlemen!" President Crotalus was repeatedly saying. "This is an emergency meeting!"

"Mr. President, Mr. President, what is it?" one of the CIA agents asked.

"Remember when I had funded a program to use NASA to introduce extraterrestrial life to Earth?" President Crotalus asked his men.

"Yes. That was about five years ago, sir." another CIA agent answered. "I had thought at first you were being desperate to run for a second term. Yet now, it's quite amazing that you could even be capable of..."

"Well, one of NASA's top scientists discovered an anomaly in the universe." President Crotalus cut off the CIA agent.

"What sort of anomaly, sir?" a third CIA agent asked.

"Well..." President Crotalus laughed a bit to himself. "Would you like me to show you?"

He produced some papers with images of a red glowing almond-shaped hole surrounded by stars.

"Is that a...a... space-gina?" the same CIA agent asked stupidly.

"As amusing as it looks, no." President Crotalus responded. "According to the scientists, it appears to be some sort of wormhole."

"A wormhole?!" everyone else asked outrageously.

"Yes, gentlemen, a wormhole." President Crotalus replied grimly.

"Mr. President, are you sure?" asked the same CIA agent who recalled the NASA program from five years earlier.

"Well, no. I mean, for all we know, it could be just a glowing black hole." the president answered dubiously.

"Y'know, sir, there's a reason black holes are black..." Vice President Katyana Bastinova was starting to point out.

"I know, I know. But it's just speculation, Mrs. Veep." the president contradicted. "And we'll have no choice but to speculate until we find out. Besides, need I remind you that your daughter's been missing for weeks now?"

Just hearing him mention the last question alone brought a tear to Vice President Bastinova's eye. She was still grieving over her daughter Francine and her unborn twins. She'd no idea what to think: there was no reason for the disappearance, no suspects, no motive, no clues, nothing. All she knew was that it happened late one night and she was nowhere nearby. But she had no time to dwell on it now as she suddenly noticed a tiny difference in all of the "wormhole" pictures.

"Is it just me, sir, or does the hole appear to be growing?" she was asking as she showed President Crotalus the pictures.

President Crotalus was now even more curious than before.


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: My senior year starts this Friday, so yeah. This story may be on hiatus for a bit. Until I've lifted the hiatus, however, please enjoy this chapter. Bye.**

**-Voltalia**

Mistress Minor came into the room where the Doctor and the twin Nurses were supposed to be suicide watching over Finn.

"Everything all right?" Mistress Minor asked everyone in the room. "Where's Finn?"

"Oh!" Park Eun Kyung replied in shock, for she was caught a bit off-guard. "We let him go with Leader Fidel."

"WHAT?!" Mistress Minor asked outrageously. "Why would you let Finn go with Fidel?"

"He seemed concerned about Finn." Eun Kyung answered. "So, after about three questions, we decided Finn needed a break and had him go with Mr. Avila. Besides, Fidel had a psychiatrist with him and it's hard to resist someone with a psychiatrist beside him and such politeness and charisma."

"So you just let him go... like THAT?!" Mistress Minor asked, now pissed off. "Without even questioning his motives?! Fidel wants revenge on us- or 'justice' as he calls it -because of what happened to his mom. You must all be as dumb as a sack of rocks to have him win you over like he did, because now thanks to you, Finn is in trouble and the Cubans might want to take advantage of him." Then she muttered to herself, "I should've known you were all nothing more than a bunch of quacks..."

"We're sorry we let you down, Mistress Minor." Park Kyung Mi apologized. "But I tell you what: We are going to do whatever it takes to bring Finn back. Besides, we have a pretty good idea what's wrong with him now."

"Y-yes?" Mistress Minor asked uncertainly.

"He's not suicidal, Maggie." Kyung Mi said. "We found out from the thought machine that Warden and Mistress Major possessed his body after they died and they tell of a portal leading to another universe in Madagascar."

"Another universe?" Mistress Minor asked, her eyes wide open at this.

"Ja, anozer universe." the Doctor replied. "Do you zink zat was Fidel's true motive in mind?"

"Of course!" Mistress Minor exclaimed.

At that moment, Zeena and Roo came into the room together, clearly excited by something.

"We were watching CNN when a special bulletin from the U.S. President came up!" Zeena exclaimed.

"What special bulletin?" Eun Kyung asked out of confusion.

"Well..." Roo began. "President Crotalus was informing the press that there was some red wormhole in our universe."

"A wormhole?" everyone except Zeena and Roo asked out loud.

"Yes, a wormhole." Zeena said grimly. "And this is just speculation, but Mr. President said that..." She paused for a moment, then resumed. "...the wormhole might destroy us all."

"Did the President have NASA take a look at this wormhole, as you say?" Kyung Mi asked Zeena.

"Apparently, he did, according to Vice President Bastinova." Zeena answered.

"Well, what now?" Solange asked uncertainly. "First, we have a portal to another universe and now, a wormhole that will destroy this universe."

"That's where I come in." Mistress Minor replied confidently. "We'll have to split up for these missions. Team A will check out the wormhole and Team B will search for Finn. Of course, I shall lead Team A and Zeena and Roo... they will be leaders of Team B."

"What about us?" Kyung Mi and Eun Kyung asked together in sisterly harmony.

"You two and the Doctor shall go on to Team B with Anais and her family." Mistress Minor answered. "Solange, Alice, you'll be coming with me."

"What about Bruce and Rex?" Solange asked shyly. (Rex was a transsexual man whom Solange was secretly pining for.)

"Uh, they'll come with us, too." Mistress Minor just said. "And as for my Lord Stingray, being under house arrest and all, he'll just stay here and watch after Gustus and Lyta. We need time apart anyway."

"But how are we supposed to reach this wormhole?" Solange asked out of curiosity.

"That's a good question." Mistress Minor was puzzled. "Dad had said that the U.S.S Artemis was destroyed years ago, because in his eyes, Ultraprison had no more reason to exist."

"That's not... entirely accurate." Kyung Mi said.

"The hell are you talking about?" Alice asked.

"While Ultraprison was indeed dead in Warden's eyes..." Kyung Mi began speaking. "He actually saved the U.S.S Artemis for in case things didn't work out between him and Mistress Major."

"This is... wonderful!" Roo ejaculated in rapture.


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Well, okay. I'll post just this chapter for now, but just throwing this out there, this fanfic is still on hiatus. I'll let you know when I've lifted the hiatus, but until then, enjoy and bye!**

**-Voltalia**

Mistress Minor and her kid twin siblings approached the U.S.S Artemis outside Superjail. All three of them gaped at the pink airship that once housed their mother and her crew.

"Well, I'll be damned..." Zeena murmured to herself. "It's still in good condition."

"Indeed, it is." Roo said, having heard his sister's observation. "Look at that metal shine!"

"Yes, well, it's good to see you've reacted pleasantly." Park Kyung Mi said. "Now let's see if this bastard still works."

"Good idea." her sister, Eun Kyung, remarked.

Eun Kyung and Kyung Mi went inside the former Ultraprison and motioned for the others waiting outside to come in.

"C'mon, guys!" Mistress Minor commanded the others.

Her group did as told.

"Y'know, I think we might be forgetting some people." Solange said.

"Like who?" Eun Kyung asked.

"What's going on?" a nineteen-year-old girl's voice asked.

Entered the frizzly reddish-brunette haired Ariel Rodgers, followed by her parents Jared and Cherice and her brother Riley, a seventeen-year-old boy with curled brown hair.

"Oh, hi, Ariel!" Solange called out to the shy Jewish-American gal.

Ariel gaped as she looked directly at the U.S.S Artemis. She looked at her dad and then at her mother.

"I thought Warden had said...?" Jared was going to ask.

"What, he never told you of his backup plan?" Kyung Mi asked in confusion. "Surely, the entire crew knew about this, yes?"

"Well, I don't think he ever told us about it..." Cherice just said.

Eun Kyung facepalmed.

"No matter." Kyung Mi said. "We're drafting all four of you into a mission to check out a wormhole that will destroy this universe."

"Now just wait a second." Ariel said. "You're telling me that there's a wormhole right now that's going to kill us all?"

"Correct!" Eun Kyung answered boisterously. "But I'm pretty sure it won't affect the multiverse very much."

"That's supposed to make us feel better?" Riley asked, being rather unimpressed.

"Wait, Riley. I'm sure she didn't mean..." Cherice was starting to say before her train of thought suddenly came to a halt.

Kyung Mi motioned for her to go on.

"Well, alright." Cherice began. "I guess we better get going."

"Hold that thought." Kyung Mi said. "Mistress Minor, could you test the ignition for us? NOVA Gemini and Jailbot X went off again."

Mistress Minor didn't even bother to question where Jailbot X and NOVA Gemini had gone that time, and just started the ignition. Instantly, the U.S.S Artemis's engine started purring like a molly cat in heat.

"Welp, U.S.S Artemis still works." Mistress Minor announced. "There's just one problem."

"What is it?" Kyung Mi and Eun Kyung asked together.

"We're about half-full." Mistress Minor replied. "We'll need more fuel."


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Ah, who am I kidding? I couldn't resist posting another chapter, so technically this fanfic ****_isn't _****on hiatus. I feel like I lied to everyone about that. Anyway, school's fine and whatnot, Superjailfan101's life still is a bit much, and I'm having to deal with a lot myself. (Plus, there's the fact that I'm in love with Ty, even though he has a fiancee.) Whatever, whatever. Please enjoy this chapter.**

**-Voltalia**

Fidel Avila II was flying over the Atlantic Ocean inside an old U.S Army fighter plane from the Bay of Pigs days. With him were the feminist extremist Charlotte Lucien, her intern Bertha Larsson, and their hostage Finn Warden whom they had drafted to lure his sister Mistress Minor and her other siblings into a trap. Fidel was still amazed that they got away with kidnapping Finn and all, having expected one of the Nurses (or at least someone) to notice at some point. His favorite part of the plan was persuading the Doctor and the Nurses that he had come to them based on concern and not malice. Charlotte didn't even have to say or do anything besides watch how Finn was being questioned. However, they were a bit concerned about the fact that Finn was housing his dead parents in his mind and would let them take over him any moment now. Nevertheless, they were confident that they would get their revenge.

Fidel sighed.

"Never you worry, young Felix." the Cuban leader said. "The universe I'm going to drop you off at will be no better than the universe you know and love. You poor scared lil' bastard, I almost feel sorry for the pain you must be going through. But where we're going, you won't even need to suffer. Despite what others have said, Hell is actually a rather nice place. So I think you'll like it. So sweet dreams, boy."

"Fidel?" Bertha spoke up meekly.

"Yes?" the sooty black-haired Cuban leader asked.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" the Danish girl replied with another question.

Fidel scowled to himself and promptly ignored her. Finn tried his best to stay awake but he couldn't resist the urge to nod off.

"So anyway..." Charlotte started speaking up. "You were talking about your sister Marcela?"

"Yeah." Fidel replied happily. "I can't believe it myself. She's probably the most beautiful woman I've ever seen on the planet. and lo and behold, she is expecting my niece. I can't believe this is the same woman who, as a little girl, helped accompany Mother on her attacks of the shantytowns and the internment camps filled with prisoners of war and their children. God bless the women who would willingly hurt others..."

"From what I'm getting, she sounds about as attractive as my father's corpse." Finn murmured in his sleep, having been possessed by his father Warden just now.

"You better take that back, you sack of shit!" Fidel hissed into his face.

"Fidel, leave him alone." Charlotte firmly commanded. "He's better off asleep now. Trust me. He's no better than all the other men but we can't risk him screaming for help."

"I suppose you're right." Fidel reluctantly said. "But we still have to ditch him once we go through that portal."

"How long until we get to Madagascar, sir?" Bertha asked.

"Soon, Bertha." Fidel replied confidently. "Soon."

* * *

A few hours later, they landed in their destination.

"Ahh, Madagascar." Fidel exhaled. "You smell that? That is the smell of success."

"No it's not." Bertha contradicted. "Success doesn't have a smell. In fact, it smells like urine and, I guess, sulfur or something..."

"You're an idiot." Finn, now being possessed by his mother Mistress Major, simply said.

"Thanks, Felix or- should I say? -Mistress Major." Fidel gratefully said for once. "I think she needed that."

At that moment, they came across a Malagasy girl, probably around seven or eight, who blocked their path.

"You shall not pass!" she shouted.

"Oh ho." Fidel chuckled to himself. "Excuse me, little girl, but did anyone tell you to respect grown-ups?"

"You shall not pass!" the girl repeated.

"Screaming! Why are you screaming?!" Finn asked in his usual manner. "Stop screaming!"

"Make me!" the girl yelled back.

Finn lunged forward at the girl and they fought for a bit. The girl, surprisingly strong for her age, began to beat the crap out of the seventeen-year-old boy. Finn felt powerless until his hands extended over the girl's shoulders and onto the nape of her neck. He tried to get up, but he lost his balance and fell backward, accidentally snapping the girl's neck on the way down. Suddenly, Finn was calm yet frightened for a second. He stared at Fidel.

"Felix?" Fidel stared back at Finn for quite a while.

"Look what I've done, you maniac!" Finn screamed at Fidel. "Look what I've done! Look what I've done!"

Fidel couldn't help but look at the girl that now lay deceased. Charlotte didn't resist the chance, either, and then turned her head to Fidel.

"This is why I hate men like you." Charlotte coldly said. "All you've ever done since the world began was kill and destroy and lie and cheat and steal. That's all you've ever done."

"Now wait just a minute, Charlotte." Fidel began. "What about you? You've probably lied and cheated and stolen, too. Isn't that worth bringing up?"

Charlotte suddenly socked him across the face and then promptly slapped him.

"Screw this boy!" Charlotte yelled, pointing at Finn. "I'm going to take matter into my own hands. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to borrow your fighter plane for a moment."


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Hooray for Labor Day weekend! There's not much to celebrate, though, since I got homework over the weekend. By the way, thanks for the reviews. Anyhoo, please enjoy.**

**-Voltalia**

"We ready to go?" Park Eun Kyung asked once Mistress Minor and her crew refueled the U.S.S Artemis.

"Now we are!" Mistress Minor replied happily.

Before long, her eye wandered to a blonde-and-white-haired woman wearing an attorney's outfit outside the U.S.S Artemis. Behind her was the US fighter plane used to come over here.

"Oh no..." Mistress Minor muttered.

"What?" Eun Kyung asked.

"It's that woman who was with Fidel..." Mistress Minor said.

"Dr. Lucien?" Kyung Mi asked.

"Yes." Mistress Minor answered.

"What do we do?" Eun Kyung asked in a frightened whisper.

"Alice, Bruce, I need you two to distract her." Mistress Minor said towards the older transsexuals.

Bruce just rolled his eyes at the idea of having to work alongside Alice the whore, as he preferred to call her. However, Mistress Minor proceeded to swat him on the back with her horse-whip before he could snark up anything.

"And make this quick!" Mistress Minor shouted as they walked toward the entry outside.

The duo only made beyond the border when Charlotte Lucien confronted them. Bertha was conveniently behind her.

"A word with Mistress Minor?" Charlotte asked.

"Of course." Alice simply said. "But don't you want some of this, hottie?"

"While I do appreciate the offer, I'm afraid I can't accept." Charlotte said as she turned her down.

"Are you sure?" Alice asked again, this time moving her cleavage towards Charlotte's face.

"Dammit, lady, stop catting yourself!" Bruce shouted.

Charlotte suddenly focused her attention on the transman.

"Well, well, well, it looks like we have a fairy wanting to fight She-Ra's battle." she quipped.

"I-I'm sorry. What did you just call me?" he asked, now miffed.

"Oh, I forgot." Charlotte said. "You can't understand a word I'm saying 'cause your brain is down there." She pointed to his crotch.

"I wouldn't be saying that..."

"Is someone butthurt that I insulted his gender as a whole? Get in touch with your feminine side and cry me a river."

"For the record, I was female."

"Oh, that's right. No wonder you look like a fairy. If I were in your shoes, I wouldn't have gone so far as to change myself into a man. Because men are just that terrible..."

Bruce pushed her down and then popped off Charlotte's wooden leg. He then proceeded to beat her with that leg, again and again, blood splashing onto him as he threw down the blows.

"Okay, now where have Fidel and Finn gone?" Bruce asked Charlotte.

"They're already in Madagascar!" she screamed repeatedly while being beaten to death.

Finally, even Alice felt that it had gone long enough and it had gone too far, so she swiped the wooden leg away.

"The hell's wrong with you?" he asked angrily.

"Calm down and come with me back inside." Alice replied.

He did so and they left behind a bloodied corpse.

"What happened to you?" Mistress Minor asked Bruce.

"I just murdered a Feminazi." he replied. "Anyway, from what I could hear, Fidel's already taken Finn to Madagascar. That's really all she said before I managed to beat the crap out of her with her own leg. Well, I guess we're good to go now."

He then walked off.

"Let me guess: Dr. Lucien insulted him for being a man, right?" Eun Kyung whispered to her sister.

"It appears so." Kyung Mi replied, also in a whisper.


	13. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Sorry I kept you waiting for almost a month, guys. On top of school and stuff, I've had to deal with falling out of love (and a friendship) with Superjailfan101, who it turns out is a 12-year-old troll with multiple sockpuppet accounts on other sites (mainly Wikis) who only made up a fiancee to, I assume, hide his sexual fantasies about the Mistress. (But seriously, creating an imaginary girlfriend/boyfriend is such a desperate cry for help that it's not even funny.) Everyone who's interacted with him on the Internet and bought his bullshit is now dumber for having done so. I award him no points and may God have mercy on his soul. Anyway, that's why it took so long to post this chapter. Please enjoy and look out for some new chapters sometime next month. Ciao!**

**-Voltalia**

"Mr. Avila! Mr. Avila!" Fidel heard a young lass call out through his communicator.

"Eh?" the Cuban leader peeped after a long night's sleep and travel. "What is it, Bertha?"

"It's Charlotte!" Bertha screamed. "She's dead! She's dead! Dead!"

"What?" Fidel asked outrageously. "Show me, you stupid girl!"

Bertha used her smartphone to take a picture of Charlotte's corpse and sent it to his phone, causing it to be vibrate. Fidel produced it from his pants and looked intensely at the photo he was just sent. He almost gagged.

"AAAHHHHH!" he screamed. "THEY KILLED HER! THEY REALLY KILLED HER! AND THEY DID IT WITH HER LEG! AAAAHHHHH!"

"I'm so sorry you had to see her like this, sir." Bertha squeaked while shrinking away. "What now?"

"Hang up, idiot girl."

"Why?"

"I need to report to my sisters about my current location."

"They must be wondering where you headed off to, huh, sir?"

"Yes. Now hang up."

Bertha finally gave in and hung up. Fidel then dialed his oldest sister Marcela's phone number and waited for a response. Finally, he heard something.

"Hola, dearest sister Marcela." he greeted her in Spanish.

"Little brother?" she asked, also in Spanish. "Is it you?"

"Si." he answered. "I'm over at Madagascar with young Felix Warden. I originally had two other women with me on this, but they've left."

"What happened?" she asked again.

"One of them, named Charlotte, was beaten to death with her prosthetic leg and Bertha was too broken up over the whole thing to come back."

"This Charlotte was beaten to death with her own leg? Who killed her that way?"

"Si. It was because of Superjail's leaders that Charlotte died, my big sister."

"Tsk tsk tsk. Yet another reason why I hate the micro-nation so much. Do you think it'd be wise if I sent Guadalupe and Esmeralda to be your bodyguards?"

"I suppose so, but..."

"But what?"

"The thing is, I've come across a portal to another universe and I plan to force Felix's brother and sisters into a trap that will hopefully kill them."

"So it'd be a good idea to brief them on the situation, then?"

"Si, Marcela. By the way, I wish you the best of luck on my niece."

"Gracias. I'd have sworn her past life was an armadillo, judging from how much she rolls in there. Oop, there she goes again! Farewell, Fidel. I should have Guadalupe and Esmeralda with you shortly."

Marcela hung up a short time later. Now all Fidel had to do was wait for his sisters to come over with assistance.


End file.
